doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Bringas
Distrito Capital de Caracas |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje. Traductor/adaptador para doblaje. |nacionalidad = Venezolano |medios = Artes Plásticas |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo }} '''Jorge Bringas es un actor de doblaje venezolano, nacido en el Distrito Metropolitano de Caracas en 1988. Información thumb|231px|right|Fragmento del Cap. 30 del animé [[Blue Dragon]]thumb|right|231px|Fragmento de [[Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner!]]thumb|right|231px|Capitulo 1 de [[Redakai: conquista el Kairu.]]thumb|231px|right|"So Much More" - Tema principal del video-juego "Sonic & Segal All-Stars Racing" interpretado por Jorge Bringas a modo [[fandub]] Es Licenciado en Artes Plásticas graduado en la Universidad Centroccidental Lisandro Alvarado, en el estado Lara. Entró al medio del doblaje (interesado en gran parte por el género animé) en 2008 bajo la tutela de la también actriz Maythe Guedes, y después de haber culminado el taller de doblaje dictado por el grupo Sincronizados, en Caracas. En éste, las clases fueron dadas por Juan Díaz (director de doblaje con mas de 19 años de experiencia) y Merylin García (coordinadora de producción) siendo luego quienes dieron recomendación de él a otros actores. Al inicio de su dedicación como actor de doblaje, no podía trabajar el 100% del tiempo dentro del medio por no vivir en la capital, por ello sólo se mantenía constante para el estudio The Kitchen Inc. A partir de Julio de 2011 se radicó en Caracas hasta finales del 2012, dedicandose de lleno al medio del doblaje. En éste período fungió como actor en general y su vez como traductor/adaptador y operador técnico para el estudio Dolby Audio Video. Entre septiembre del 2011 y julio del 2012, trabajó como operador técnico en talleres de doblaje, locución comercial y producción radial en la sede venezolana de la empresa Voces de Marca, creada por Frank Carreño. Actualmente continúa trabajando como actor de manera constante pero residiendo nuevamente fuera de Caracas. Cabe destacar que si bien es actor profesional de doblaje, también es conocido dentro del medio del fandub (ingresando a éste poco tiempo después de haber entrado a doblaje oficial), siendo director, actor, guionista, adaptador de canciones, intérprete (de algunas) y mezclador de las mismas para el grupo Vocal Rage Studios y colaborador de otros; algunas de sus actuaciones son: Soul Eater Evans / Black Star en Soul Eater, Natsu en Fairy Tail, Alone en Saint Seiya ~The Lost Canvas~, Aidou Hanabusa en Vampire Knight, Sonic el erizo en cinemáticas de juegos del mismo, entre otros. Por su petición los actores Jorge Marín, Maythe Guedes, Mercedes Prato y Judith Noguera han tenido algunas participaciones dentro de sus proyectos de fandub. Filmografia Anime *Blue Dragon - Shu / Caballero B (cap. 13) (voz adicional) *Spider Riders - Hunter Steel *Bokurano - Amigo de Kako (cap. 7) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Voces diversas 'Series animadas' *Redakai - Ky Stax '''/ Títulos (algunos capítulos) *Las leyendas de Tatonka - '''Cinksi *Justicia Joven - Robin (Tim Drake) / Guardián (2da voz) *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Libby / Shooga / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Gato / Tejón *Winx Club - Brandon (2da voz. A partir de la 5ta temproada) / Voces diversas *Héroe: 108 - Frutero / Príncipe caballo de mar / Yang Tu / Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Moob 1 (Cap. 5) / Wu (Cap. 8) / Norbius (Cap.13) *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Voces diversas *Lucky Fred - Voces diversas *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures - Voces diversas Series de TV *Los padres de hoy - Chris '''(Jesse Bradford) *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Daniel (Sinqua Walls) *Do No Harm - Josh Stern *Beyond Scared Straight - Vini (Capitulo 5 "San Quentin") *Trial and Retribution - '''Michael Summerby (Andrew Lee Potts); (capítulo 10: "Pecados del Padre") / Harley (capítulo 13: "Curriculum Vitae") / Voces diversas *The Spin Crowd - Simon Huck / Voces diversas *La habitación perdida - Ignacio "Iggy" / Isaac Kreutzfeld / Voces diversas *Weeds - Shane Botwin (Alexander Gould) (Segunda voz) / Voces diversas *Dexter - Jonah Mitchell (Brando Eaton) (6ta temporada) / Steve (Cap.10 - 6ta temporada) / Viktor Baskov (7ma temporada) / Voces diversas *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Corey (Capitulo: "Una pincelada de locura") / Dave (Capitulo: "Cabeza de calabaza") / Willie (Capitulo: "La mascota") / Jesse (Capítulo: "Miedo escénico") *Gigolos - Nick (segunda voz) / Voces diversas *Dream Hotel - Lennard (Capítulo: "El Cabo") / Voces diversas *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Oficial Aaron Samuels (John Bregar) / Oficial Pete Sun / Rick / Jake / Voces diversas *Betty White's Off Their Rockers - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush - Voces diversas *Quiero lucir famosa - Voces diversas *Kimora: mi vida fabulosa - Voces diversas *The Middleman - Voces diversas *Extraordinary Dogs - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Voces diversas *Poliamor - Voces diversas *Primeval: Mundo Jurásico - Voces adicionales *Washington Heights - Voces adicionales 'Mini-series' *Leyendas de Terramar - Ged (Shawn Ashmore) *El aprendíz de Merlín - Graham *Birdsong - Tyson *Cielo congelado - Voces diversas 'Películas' *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! - Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) *El juego de los errores - Skylar Eckerman ''' (Shaun Sipos) *Héroe a la medida - '''Priestly (Jensen Ackles) *La copia - Thomas *La gran telenovela - Caio *20.000 leguas de viaje submarino (1997) (doblaje venezolano) - Pierre Arronax (Patrick Dempsey) *The Good Guy (doblaje venezolano) - Tommy Fielding (Scott Porter) *El ojo (doblaje venezolano) - Dr. Paul Faulkner (Alessandro Nivola) / Tomi Cheung / Voces diversas *Una accidentada navidad - Will *Navidades en el medio de la nada - Nolan Benson *San Pedro - Jesucristo *De Prada a Nada - Bruno (Wilmer Valderrama) *Cibergeddon - Winston Chang *Intercambio velóz - Javier *Francotirador - Doug Papich *La sombra del vampiro - Paul *El salón del árbol - George *Storming juno - Neal *Residual Risk - Dominic *8:28 a.m. - Max *Goodnight for Justice - Isaac *Indiferencia - Marcus *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Brad *Súper - Jerry / Sujeto de la fila (Voz adicional) *Marco, 247 días - Sascha / Voces diversas *Young Guns - Henry Hill / Voces diversas *La colina de la muerte - Título *Psicópata americano (doblaje venezolano) - Craig McDermott (Josh Lucas) *Psicópata americano 2 - Brian (Robin Dunne) *El código fuente (doblaje venezolano) - Derek Frost *El suplente (doblaje venezolano) - Rodríguez *Maten al Irlandés (doblaje venezolano) - Frank Brancato / Voces diversas *Viaje a las tinieblas (doblaje venezolano) - La Parca / Voces diversas *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) - Wes / Voces diversas *El traje de San Nicolás - Bryce Hunter / Voces diversas *Gamer (Doblaje venezolano) - Scotch / Voces diversas *El señor de la guerra (doblaje venezolano) - Nicolas "Nickie" Orlov / Voces diversas *Juegos de traición (doblaje venezolano) - Ed / Voces diversas *Tentación en Manhattan (doblaje venezolano) - Título y letreros *Ladrón de farmacias (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Sarcasmos múltiples (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *El juego perfecto (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Not Forgotten (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Los condenados (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *C'mon Man - Voces diversas *Capacidad disminuida - Voces diversas *La ternura del asesino - Voces diversas *Condena injusta - Voces diversas *El amor duele (Love hurts) - Voces diversas *Acero azul - Voces diversas *Cadence - Voces diversas *Would Be Kings - Voces diversas *Mental - Voces diversas Documentales *Biografía - Mark Hamill / Douglas Wick / C-3PO / Michael Ballhaus / Josh Hartnett (Todos en el episodio: "Harrison Ford") *Shadow Goverment - Daniel Stullon *What The Pope Knew - Matt McCormick *12 Biggest Lies - Wayne Stiles / Sarfati *Buen cabello - Kevin Kirk *Rize - Lil' Tommy *Buck - Bill Seaton / Voces diversas *Thunder Soul - Reginald Nelson / Voces diversas *La marca del dragón - Pat / Voces diversas *Un hombre irrazonable - James Mussellman / Voces diversas *Catholic Cementeries - What About Me? - Hermano de Stefano *I Survived 9/11 - Voces diversas *Yo creo en... - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Cha Chi Soo *Pan, amor y sueños - Goo Ma Joon (jóven) / Voces diversas *Yo amo a Lee Taly - Choi Seung Jae / Min Soo (niño) *Como aman los hombres - Im Tae San *Mil días de promesas - Dong Chul Cha / Voces diversas *Manny - Abogado de Janice / Voces diversas *Adonis, flor de invierno - Voces diversas 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de amor - Yin 'Hao Ming' *Tristeza en las estrellas - Tan Yi Xin / Cheng Yue (niño) / Voces diversas 'Dramas taiwaneses' *Amor azul - Xu Shi Feng (primera voz) / Voces diversas 'Producciones originales' *La Historia de La Moneda - Narrador/ Locutor en Off ''' *Publicidad animada para Samsung Galaxy S II - '''Doctor Sung / Andy (a partir del segundo video publicitario) Traductor / Adaptador *Pan, amor y sueños - Episodios 5, 6, 7, 8, 14, 18, 22 y 30 *Amor azul - Trailer *Sinfonía de amor - Trailer *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Episodios 5, 8, 13 y 16 / Corrección de los episodios 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14 y 15 *Amor prohibido - Episodio 1 *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Letra del tema de apertura *Spider Riders - Letra del tema de apertura Intérprete *Spider Riders - Tema de apertura: ¡Vengan Ya, Spider Riders! '(''Calling All Spider Riders!) *Kung Fu Dino Posse - '''Tema de apertura *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Coral del grupo de teatro (Cap. 37: "Miedo escéncico") Operador técnico *Spider Riders *Kung Fu Dino Posse *Las leyendas de Tatonka *Saladín *Eun y sus 3 chicos *Mil días de promesas *Tristeza en las estrellas *Sinfonía de amor *Yo amo a Lee Taly *Asesinos en la carretera *El código fuente (doblaje venezolano) *Gamer (doblaje venezolano) *El señor de la guerra (doblaje venezolano) *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) *El ojo (doblaje venezolano) *Los condenados (doblaje venezolano) *Not Forgotten (doblaje venezolano) *Una vida mejor (doblaje venezolano) *Pillos con mucho dinero *Maten al Irlandés *La ternura del asesino *De Prada a Nada *Birds of America *Leyendas de Terramar *Episodios *Poliamor *Gigolós *Weeds *MotorWeek *Lowes *Thunder Soul *El proyecto Mindy (operador auxiliar) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Dolby Audio Video *Dubbing Lab Studios *Etcétera Group *Lipsync Audio Video *M&M Studios *The Kitchen Inc. Trivia * La narración para La Historia de la Moneda fue grabada tanto en su versión interactiva para niños, como la versión standard (DVD's). Trata sobre la historia de la moneda venezolana y fue un encargo del Banco Central de Venezuela. * Su primera prueba para comenzar a trabajar en M&M Studios fue entre otras, una escena del primer capítulo de xxxHOLiC como Watanuki Kihimiro (interpretado por Ángel Balam en el doblaje oficial). De todas las escenas que grabó, incluyendo partes de Tak y el poder de Juju y Un gran mundo pequeño, fue con la escena de xxxHOLiC con la que quedó aprobado; y en el medio del fandub, también se ha encargado de doblar a Watanuki para la OVA Tsubasa Shunraiki, de DAI Fandub. * Sus primeros castings para protagonista fueron Shirou de Fate/stay night junto con Paolo Campos, Kako Isao de Bokurano junto con Ricardo Sorondo y Shu de Blue Dragon junto a Ricardo Sorondo y Eder La Barrera, en ese orden específicamente. * Ha hecho pareja con Ivanna Ochoa tres veces: en Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! (Timmy Turner y Tootie), en Weeds (Shane Botwin e Isabelle Hodes), y en The Haunting Hour: La serie. y Emma (Capitulo: "Una pincelada de locura"). A su vez, tres veces con Aura Caamaño en: La copia (Thomas y Eva), Sinfonía de amor (Yin Hao Ming y Hao An Na) y Como aman los hombres (Im Tae San y Hong Se Ra). Con Karina Parra, cuatro veces en: Leyendas de Terramar (Ged y Tenar), Eun y sus 3 chicos (Cha Chi Soo y Eun Bi), Yo amo a Lee Taly (Choi Seung Jae y Ha Soon Shim) y Tristeza en las estrellas (Bambi Dong y Tan Yi Xin). * Dentro de su mayores influencias de doblaje están, por Venezuela: Ezequiel Serrano, José Manuel Vieira , Carlos Arraiz, Ángel Balam, Jhaidy Barboza, Maythe Guedes, Mercedes Prato, María José Estévez, Rebeca Aponte; por México: Luis Daniel Ramírez, Enzo Fortuny, René García, Cristina Hernández, Rossy Aguirre, Isabel Martiñón y por Colombia: Alexander Páez y Eleazar Osorio. Entrevista (hecha por Doblaje Wiki. Finales del 2011) *'Doblaje:' Empecemos primero con preguntas sobre ti. ¿De dónde eres? *'Jorge Bringas:' Soy de Caracas, Venezuela. *'Doblaje :' ¿Para ti que es el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Es una rama derivada de las artes escénicas aplicada a la producción de materiales audiovisuales en general, donde se busca llevar las voces de un idioma a otro, manteniendo la esencia de los personajes, pero ajustando expresiones, tonos y "ritmos" al oído de la cultura para la cual se quiere hacer ese cambio vocal-idiomático. Con el fin de ser disfrutado por variedad de público que no conoce de otros idiomas, no sabe leer (por ende los subtítulos no le ayuda), no se siente familiarizado con la forma de hablar de otra cultura, o porque simplemente le gusta disfrutar un material audiovisual en su mismo idioma. Es un arte, una pasión, y un trabajo muy divertido y gratificante. *'Doblaje:' perfecto, ¿Por qué te iniciaste en el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas :' Me inicié en éste medio porque desde pequeño sentía mucha curiosidad por las voces detrás de mis caricaturas y series favoritas. Cuando tenía 5 años creía que los personajes animados realmente hablaban por sí solos jajaja, cuando crecí aprendí que eran actores quienes daban vida a los personajes con su voz. Toda esa carga emocional que se puede transmitir con la voz me gusta mucho y me inspiró bastante. El género que más me impulsó a esto fue el animé, y yo quería ser capaz de transmitir esos sentimientos y actitudes en mi idioma. También desde pequeño me gusta mucho ser "teatral" y hacer muchas bromas con mis amigos de ésta forma. El doblaje me permite fusionar ambas cosas y así aprendo y me divierto bastante. Básicamente, quería formar parte de todo el grupo que con su voz, daba vida a múltiples personajes. o mejor dicho DA vida a múltiples personajes. *'Doblaje:' ¿Qué series o actores te metieron esa curiosidad por el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Actores de mi país, de México y de Colombia (centrándome en animé). Estos actores son: Jhaidy Barboza, José Manuel Vieria, Maythe Guedes, Carlos Arraiz,Ángel Balam, María José Estévez, Rebeca Aponte (por mi país) Luis Daniel Ramírez, Enzo Fortuny, René García, Cristina Hernández, Rossy Aguirre, Isabel Martiñon (por México) y Alexander Páez y Eleazar Osorio (por Colombia) *'Doblaje:' Y por parte de las series ¿Cuáles son los animes impacto te causó su doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas :' Definitivamente Los Justicieros (Slayers) y Saber Marionette J, ambas series no sólo tienen voces muy acordes al carácter de cada personaje, sino que están muy bien ajustadas para el oído latinoamericano, para mí son increíblemente cómodas de oír en español latino y las actuaciones realmente me llegaron. Ah y olvidaba Samurai X, diría que esas 3 me impactaron muchísimo. *'Doblaje :' ¿Cómo es que te iniciaste en el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Siempre me gustaba hacer distintos tipos de voces (basándome en los doblajes que escuchaba), grabarlas con un reproductor mp3 o en mi PC y mostrarle a mis amigos, y desde ese entonces yo estaba determinado a ingresar a doblaje. Un día en una página de la comunidad otaku en Venezuela (otakusenvenezuela.com) descubrí un mail contacto de Maythe Guedes, la agregué y hablando mucho con ella y mostrándole mis grabaciones, me animó a que hiciera prueba de doblaje en los estudios, pero me sentía muy inseguro así que decidí investigar si hacían algún taller o daban clases de eso, y justo en la misma página de otakusenvenezuela.com hallé un taller dictado por Juan Díaz y Merilyn García del estudio Sincronizados, me inscribí en él, aprendí muchísimo del medio y luego de terminarlo empecé a hacer pruebas de ingreso a diversos estudios, siempre guiado y amadrinado por Maythe Guedes, quién me ha enseñado muchísimo todo éste tiempo. *'Doblaje:'¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia al doblar un personaje?¿Qué sentiste? *'Jorge Bringas:' Nervios xD, pero también me sentía muy contento y lo disfruté al máximo y hasta ahora, sigo sintiendo casi lo mismo, sólo que sin nervios ya : D *'Doblaje:' ¿Cuáles fueron tus primeros personajes? *'Jorge Bringas:' Si hablamos de los primeros-primeros, fueron voces adicionales en el animé Bokurano y en la serie The Middleman, ambas producciones transmitidas en el canal Animax. Si hablamos de mis primeros personajes de peso, fueron Shu en el animé "Blue Dragon" y Simon Huck en el reality show "The Spin Crowd" *'Doblaje:' ¿Cuáles han sido tus personajes favoritos? *'Jorge Bringas:' Mis personajes favoritos han sido Shu de Blue Dragon, Timmy Turner en la película de Los padrinos mágicos, Cinksi en la serie animada Las leyendas de Tatonka, Ky en Redakai y Goo Ma Joon en el drama Pan, amor y sueños *'Doblaje: ¿Cuáles han sido los más dificil de doblar? *'Jorge Bringas:'No he considerado a ninguno como "difícil" de doblar, solo que sí he considerado bastante "exigente" a Shu, por la intensidad con la grita y la duración de sus gritos (menos mal que me gusta también gritar mucho xD) y a Xu Shi Feng en el drama taiwanés "Amor azul", puesto que algunos asiáticos tienen una forma "entrecortada" para decir una sola idea y mantener la naturalidad en español con tantas pausas al hablar a veces es un tanto "enredado", pero no difícil. :) es a veces un tanto...*** *'Doblaje: hahahaha, Bien ahora ¿Qué andas doblando actualmente? *'Jorge Bringas:' Personajes episódicos y/o adicionales en Rookie Blue, La hora del Terror, Yoohoo y sus amigos y Héroe 108. Personajes de peso: Goo Ma Joon en Pan, amor y sueños, Skylar Eckerman en la película Comeback Season y Ky en Redakai *'Doblaje:' ahora para que la gente te conozca un poco más. Cuando no haces doblaje, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? *'Jorge Bringas:' Soy licenciado en artes plásticas, así que dibujar y pintar son por "default" otras de mis pasiones. También me gusta muchísimo leer, ver películas de suspenso o terror, escuchar música. Editar audio, traducir y adaptar letras de canciones en japonés o inglés al español. Aprender poco a poco más de canto, dirigir o programar fandubs (siempre como practica y sin fines lucrativos), tomar cerveza con mis amigos y salir con ellos. Me gusta también todo lo relacionado con la acuicultura así que me gusta mucho cuidar peces *'Doblaje:' O sea, que si definitivamente no te dedicaras aun así, tendrías que ver con el arte *'Jorge Bringas:' Efectivamente. Desde muy pequeño me he dedicado al dibujo, y de varios años para acá, también a la pintura. Me gusta mucho la ilustración, en especial con estilo manga, aunque no sea el único estilo que aplico en mis trabajos plásticos. *'Doblaje :' ¿Algo que te gustaría hacer para este 2012? *'Jorge Bringas:' Trabajar en doblaje de más animé. Producir más pinturas y dibujos. Retomar mis ejercicios físicos (con todo el trabajo de ahora, pocas veces tengo tiempo libre xD) y conocer otro país, me gustaría mucho visitar México. *'Doblaje:' Perfecto, para concluir esta entrevista vamos a hacer algo, en una o 2 palabras completa estas oraciones. El doblaje venezolano es _____________ , Ser actor es __________ *'Jorge Bringas :' El doblaje venezolano es muy enorgullecedor. Ser actor es totalmente apasionante. *'Doblaje :' Alguna última cosa, ¿qué te gustaría agregar? :) *'Jorge Bringas:' A todos aquellos que quieran formar parte del medio del doblaje, independientemente del país en donde se haga, tengan muchísima paciencia, determinación, humildad y entrega. No es un medio fácil para ingresar pero deja recompensas personales muy grandes una vez que se logra entrar a él, y más que todo por las personas con quienes llegas a trabajar, aprender y compartir. Y sin importar en qué país se haga un doblaje, disfrutémoslo. Estemos orgullosos de nuestro idioma, nuestra cultura además de las extranjeras y ¡apoyen el arte en general! *'Doblaje:' Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para concedernos esta entrevista :D! esperamos que te la hayas pasado bien n_n *'Jorge Bringas :' Muchísimas gracias a ustedes, la labor que hacen para honrar el doblaje latinoamericano es admirable! Mas bien, qué honor haber sido entrevistado n_n Enlaces externos *Canal de YouTube de Jorge Bringas *Canal en Youtube de Jorge Bringas (Respaldo) *Canal sólo para el proyecto de fandub Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas *Canal sólo para el proyecto fandub de Soul Eater *VOCAL RAGE STUDIOS (Blogspot) *Twitter de Jorge Bringas Bringas, Jorge Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Intérpretes